1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an eye treatment apparatus and, more specifically, an eye treatment apparatus having a guide surface structured to guide a nozzle of an applicator to a position in front of an eye.
2. Background Information
Many eye medications are applied directly to the eye. Commonly, medications are disposed in a liquid solution that is applied to the eye in drops. Other liquid medications may be applied to the eye as a mist or a spray. To accomplish such an application, the user must position the nozzle of the applicator in front of the eye. For eye drops, this is accomplished by tilting the head back and positioning the applicator over the eye. As used herein, “in front of” the eye includes “over” the eye.
Given the natural instinct to avoid anything, even liquids, contacting the eye, many users have difficulty positioning and applying such medications. For example, some people close the other eye, the one not receiving medication, leaving the user without a sense of depth perception during application of the medication. Some people have an aversion to anything close to their eye and, as such, hold the applicator far from the eye. Such difficulties are compounded when additional factors are added. For example, the elderly or those with various other conditions may have difficulty holding their arms steady. Further, conditions such as glaucoma, which may affect both eyes, may prevent the user from determining when the applicator is directly in front of the eye.
Attempts to provide a guide device typically provided a nozzle mount structured to accept the nozzle of a bottle or the tip of an eyedropper. The nozzle mounts included an unobstructed passage for the medication, but also included the mounting device that extended about the opening. The nozzle mounts were disposed on frames that could be mounted on the user's nose or simulated eyeglass frames. Such nozzle mounts, while effective, substantially blocked the user's view. Even when such devices were made of transparent materials, the thickness and/or curvature of the device would interfere with the passage of light to the user's eye. That is, the nozzle mount would refract or block light passing through the nozzle mount. Thus, the user would typically only wear the device when medicine was being applied; or, if the user continued to wear the device, the user's field of view was blocked or distorted.